Warming up to a Cadet
by Hellflores
Summary: After being saved by Sanders, Deuce gets the courage to tell her how he feels about her. Bad Summary sorry, an fic for a friend of mines. (OC X Sanders)


**This fanfic is a gift for one of my best friend ever and one of my greatest supporter that I've meant in Fanfiction, CLake aka...Cody Lakes. He's been supportive of me with my fanfics and we've been best friends for more than 2 years now. So, I hope you all will enjoy this fic, especially you Cody :D**

 **Deuce belongs to CLake**

 **Sanders belong to Fresh T.V**

On a windy April night, there a male walking down the sidewalk. He was tall, had slightly tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, had a goatee, he wore a dark red V-neck collar T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers, and had on a black sweater to stay warm. His name was Deuce, **(CLake's OC's)** , he was walking to meet with someone that he had to conference something to. "I need to tell her how I feel about her...the sooner, the better." Deuce had with confidence as he soon remember how he meant this person.

 _Flash Back_

 _It was sunny March day, everyone was either spring cleaning their houses or enjoying the relaxing sunny day at the park or down at the city. In Toronto Park, there was a female that was African American; she had slightly dark brown hair, she wore a police cadet shirt and pants along with Police cadet boots, it was none other than Police Cadet, Sanders. After the Ridonculous Race and taking second place against the Surfers Bro, Geoff and Brody, Sanders and her police partner, MacArthur, finished Cadet school and became official Police Officers, however, MacArthur had to finish some work for the school for cheating her way to Cadet school._

 _Sanders was just sitting on a bench, just watching the baby ducklings with their mama duck until she heard a struggling groan. 'HEY! L-LET GO OF MY BAG!' Sanders quickly turn around and notice a mugger trying to steal a bag that belonged to a slight tan male who was struggling to get his bag back. 'I said, LET GO!' The male pull back but the mugger attempted to punch the male in which he did but the male fought back. "Hold it right there!" Sanders stood up as fast as she could and ran straight towards the mugger as he soon pushed the male down and made a run for it with the bag._

 _However, like lightning, Sanders tackled the mugger down and hand cuffed him to a tree so he wouldn't escape. "Calling back, this is officer Sanders, I got a mugger at the park trying to steal from a citizen but I got him. Need someone to pick him up over." Sanders called through her walkie talkie as an officer replied '10:4 Sanders, we'll be there soon.' Sander understood and went to check on the male. The male gets up as he said with a smile._

 _"Oh, my god, thanks so much officer, I'm Deuce by the way." Sanders helped him up while she handed him back his bag. 'You're welcome, but are you okay? Do you need anything at all?' Deuce smiled a bit and responded to Sanders. "Well I'm okay, but I would like to know your name officer." Sanders looked surprised yet a bit flatter and touched as she said 'Oh well... Sanders, my name is Sanders.' Deuce soon said 'ya know that was a good tackle back there. If you didn't make it here this quick, I would have lost my bag." Sanders and Deuce chatted for a while longer, getting to know each other as they soon became well acquainted. A week or two later, they meant up again, and again chatted for a while, as they grew to become friends._

 _Flash back over_

However, for over the few weeks, Deuce has become quite fond by Sanders that he grew a romantic feel for her for a while and now is going to tell her how he feels about her. Deuce soon made it to the same park where he and Sanders meant. Deuce looked at the time, it was close to 9:30 PM. "She bond to be her by now, I told her to meet me here tonight." Deuce ponder for a bit but then decided to take a seat on a bench. Deuce sighed a bit, staring the slightly compete moon and the night sky. "Huh, it's almost a full moon...how nice." Deuce smile at the sky until he heard a female voice. 'Hey Deuce.' Deuce turned around and saw Sanders, wearing her usual police cadet clothes but had a blue coat on to stay warm. "Oh, Sanders, you're here, good." Deuce smile at the dark skin police cadet as she smiles back and took a seat next to him. "How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm good, my grandmother is doing fine as well. What about you?" Sanders ask as Deuce replied, 'I'm doing fine as well...but Sanders, there's a reason why I ask you to come here tonight.' Deuce looked at her and said

"Sanders, you've been an amazing friend to me, ever since you helped me with that mugger, you and I been great friends...but Sanders...I wanted to say this soon because I don't know if I should hold this in any longer." Deuce slowly held Sanders hand and said, looking straightly into her eyes and said "Sanders, I am...deeply in love you." Deuce slightly blushed a light red tone while Sanders blushed very deeply that it was noticeable. Sanders replied to him

"R-Really?" Deuce only nod slowly as she just blushed even more while smile a bit that she turns away from him. 'Sanders?' Deuce looked concerned for her until she turned around and kissed him on the cheek. Deuce soon deeply blushed while he placed a hand on the cheek that Sanders kiss. Sanders only said "I kinda feel the same way for you Deuce. But...I just don't want to rush thing too fast...you wouldn't mind taking thing slow, you would?" Deuce only said

"Sure, I don't mind at all, Sanders." Deuce and Sanders smile until Deuce kissed her on her head and said, "Making sure we're even with the kiss, hehe." Sanders chuckled a bit as the two stood up and walked back home, arm and arm.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this...review please and I'll see you all again soon, bye for now :)**


End file.
